1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance such as a monitor or a computer system, and, more particularly, to a low voltage supply cutoff process and circuit for an electronic appliance for interrupting the supply of electric power to the appliance when the supply exhibits less than a required minimum voltage to the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, delicate electronic appliance such as a monitor or a microprocessor driven computer system will malfunction when an excessively high voltage is applied to the appliance. For example, application of an overvoltage will cause a monitor to display an unstable image and will cause a computer system to incorrectly recognizes data. Therefore, an electric appliance such as a monitor or a computer system is equipped with a SMPS for supplying stable electric power to the appliance on the basis of the electric power consumption of the appliance. Typical conventional power supply systems seek to protect electronic appliances by stopping the operation of the oscillator when an excessive current flows, that is, when an abnormal voltage occurs in the second power supply. Generally, a low alternating current voltage may be supplied for household use during a low alternating current voltage is supplied; I have noticed that problems will occur however with the operation of an electronic appliance supplied with an abnormal voltage because an electronic appliance will perform abnormal operations when the voltage provided by the power supply is less than the voltage required by each of the circuit elements of the appliance.